Mine Tatsuda
}}Mine Tatsuda (みねたつだ, Mine Tatsuda?) was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in <<Sword Art Online>>. She was known throughout the game by her display name, Sudane '(すだね, ''Sudane?) and was part of the SAO Clearing Group. Appearance In both the real world and SAO, Sudane had long brown hair that stretched down until her waist. Her eyes in the real world are chestnut brown, unlike her SAO avatar where her eyes were bright green. In SAO, Sudane wore a pale, navy blue robe lined with silver that exposed part of her shoulders, a short, pleated grey skirt, knee-length socks of the same colour and pale, navy blue boots to match with her armour. She sported gloves on her hands with the same colour as her boots and armour. Personality Sudane has a cheerful, bubbly, easygoing personality despite being teased in SAO for her ‘low’ level. Sudane is the type of person who can work with anyone as she can easily analyse their strengths and weaknesses. She sees the good in everyone and everything around her and treats them with equal respect. Though she has been asked to join guilds countless times, Sudane refuses to do so as she believes that joining a guild would be unfair for other players who haven’t joined one. Instead of joining guilds, Sudane joins parties instead. She is rarely seen alone and enjoys the company of other people. Sudane is also known to be quite romantic and can often be seen obsessing over the love lives of other people to the point of being incredibly obnoxious when seeing two people of the opposite sex together. She gets very intrusive around couples and often feels embarrassed about being the third wheel. Her ‘romantic’ personality sometimes annoys those around her as Sudane even pairs people who clearly do not go well together. Some people view Sudane as an airhead as her academic performance in the real world is notably poor. Sudane usually brushes it off, despite feeling disappointment deep down. Due to real life experiences, Sudane is used to being teased by other people and turns their comments into a joke rather then feel bad about what others think of her. In some situations Sudane can be very overdramatic. She once cried for days after not getting a last attack bonus during a boss raid. This is one reason why a few players extremely dislike her. Background During her early days of middle school, Sudane had a boyfriend named Takashima Shuichi. However, Shuichi only accepted her due to her popularity. Sudane felt that Shuichi only wanted all the attention but was proved wrong when he defended her after she was badmouthed by her friends. She then began enjoying his company from there despite bearing with his occasional bullying. Chronology Sword Art Online Sudane logged into Sword Art Online along with Shuichi, who was known as Shuu in the game. The couple decided to split up and gather loot upon joining the game, but lost each other when they were forcefully teleported to the Town of Beginnings. Feeling lost and confused, they panicked and left the city without knowing where the other went. A few months later, Sudane met Shuu while she was on her way to join a boss raid. She saw Shuu killing another player and found out that he was a Player Killer. She then asked him what he was doing, which resulted to a long argument. The two eventually broke up, but Shuu refused to kill Sudane as he still loved her. Feeling guilty, Shuu gave Sudane a new set of armour and left her behind. Sudane never forgave Shuu for what he had done, but she never treated him differently then before. She now did her best to avoid him instead. Shuu wore the armour Shuu had given her in memory of him. Sudane eventually joined the SAO Clearing Group. Though she was recommended by some players to join the <<Knights of the Blood>>, Sudane felt she wasn’t worthy and decided that joining a guild was unfair for inexperienced players who were unable to join one. Later on, she joined the 75th Floor Boss Raid along with the KOB, where the game was cleared by Kirito, who was known as the Black Swordsman. Relationships Takashima Shuichi Shuichi was Sudane’s Ex-boyfriend who Sudane broke up with inside of SAO. Sudane loved him dearly but couldn’t accept the fact that Shuichi has chosen to become a Player Killer in SAO. Not supporting her boyfriend’s decision to be a Player Killer, she broke up with him and started avoiding him instead. Abilities Sword Art Online *'''Level: 73 *'HP:' 12800 Main Equipment *'Blood Weeper '- a One-Handed dagger looted from a dungeon treasure chest *'Polished Iron Chestplate '– A light chest plate won as a prize from a duel *'Blue Moon Armour '- Received from Shuu on March 20, 2028 Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Howling Octave' *'Vertical Square' *'Nova Ascension' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Sonic Leap' ''''Notable Achievements *Renowned SAO Clearer Gallery Trivia *This is the first character that I actually drew myself. Categories *Category:Female *Category:SAO Player